


[[Diary]]

by soft_yugy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Diary/Journal, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_yugy/pseuds/soft_yugy
Summary: "I can never tell him. It might mean the end of our friendship. Okay, maybe I'm dramatic, but I'm not too far off""You'll regret it, Jackson Wang"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[[Diary]]

**Author's Note:**

> I need your opinion to know if this will work out or not. Thanks for reading! Your comments are appreciated

He writes. Who? Jackson Wang, of course. His eyes squinting in the dark at his dim phone screen. Every words typed immaculately and as fast he could before the sudden burst of idea disappears.

And after he is done, he glances towards the man to his left. Lim Jaebeom, sleeping soundly as usual on the bed next to his. Jaebeom's hair covers half of his handsome features.

A sigh of relief came out of him. Jaebeom, his roommate of three years, should not know what he does for a living. Although Jackson could've guessed that Jabeom might have thought that he is a drug dealer by now judging by how Jackson stays at their shared house all day long. 

That is the problem. It is about hiding his true identity. Nobody else knew about him too as he moved to Korea a long time ago.


End file.
